


Stranger Thoughts

by Unlessapple



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: AU where Barb didn't die, AU where Nancy didn't have sex with Jonathan or Steve, AU where the universe is only slightly different (no monsters), Abuse, Alcohol Abuse, Bondage, Bottom Jonathan, Curious!Jonathan, Daddy Kink, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, Hardcore, Innocent!Jonathan, Kinks, Lesbian!Nancy, M/M, Masochism, Masochist!Jonathan, Multi, OC's - Freeform, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sorry there's so many tags, Spoilers, Top Steve, Verbal Abuse, because Barbs awesome, lgbtq+, lol, rough, sadist!steve, she just disappeared, slight ooc-ness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlessapple/pseuds/Unlessapple
Summary: Hi, sorry about this, but all the chapters will be pretty short. I will try to update as often as I can!





	Stranger Thoughts

"Mr. Byers..."

 

"Mr. Byers."

 

"Mr. Byers!"

"MR. BYERS!!!"  
Jonathan awoke with a start. Where was he again?  
October.  
Thursday.  
Morning.  
School.  
Second period.  
Biology.

Shit. 

He had fallen asleep, again. He had managed to get through Algebra II without falling asleep, because they were working on worksheets. Mr. Van Hilton was a kind, understanding sort of man, and let Jonathan doodle his way through the Pythagorean Theorem review.

Biology, however, was not easy to doodle in. Mr. Reith was a kind man as well, but did not permit doodling and unfortunately for Jonathan had a low tolerance for not paying attention—and that included sleeping.

Mr. Reith took a deep breath, calming himself.

"My apologies for yelling, Mr. Byers. But," Mr. Reith picked up a piece of chalk and turned to the board behind him, spelling out a word on the top left corner. 

"As you all know, we have a zero-tolerance policy for sleeping in this classroom, which you all would do well to follow, especially you two, Mr. Hargrove, Mr. Harrington."

Mr. Reith turned after spelling out 'NO SLEEPING,' and looked past Jonathan to the boys. Steve Harrington sat three seats directly behind him, so Jonathan could only make out his leather jacket-sleeves arms and some low 'giggling' sort of sounds. Billy Hargrove wasn't even paying attention, five desks back and three to the left of Jonathan, where he was leaned across the aisle, whispering something into Jennifer Hayford's ear, which was making her blush quite a lot.

"Mr. Hargrove, are you listening to me?" Mr. Reith asked, crossing his arms.

Billy looked away from Jennifer slowly, sensually, before locking eyes with Mr. Reith and replying, "Yes, sir."

Mr. Reith turned to Steve, and said sharply, "And you, Mr. Harrington?"

Steve leaned into the aisle so that Jonathan could see him better, and replied, "Of course." 

Flashing that Harrington smile and chewing on gum that had undoubtedly lost its colour and flavor by now, as class was almost over.

Jonathan turned around to face Mr. Reith.  
"And you, Mr. Byers?"

Jonathan's hands shook a bit, thinking that people were going to be listening to him talk.

"Y-yes, sir, it-it won't happen again.." he stuttered and his voice cracked, but he said it.

"Y-yes, sir, it-it won't happen again.." mocked Finn Zarhold (a seat to the right of Steve), while laughing just quiet enough so that Mr. Reith couldn't hear him. "Total loser, am I right?"

"Total." Jonathan just barely heard Steve's voice, but it was withought a laugh. A smile, maybe, a smirk, but it wasn't said in an amusing way.

Jonathan knew he should've been used to it by now, but it still hurt, even if just a little.

"So, can anyone tell me how a virus enters a cell?" Mr. Reith said.

Nancy Wheeler's hand shot right into the air.

"Yes, Ms. Wheeler?"

Nancy looked pleased at herself and sat up straight. "It disguises itself as important information."

"Very good. And can anyone tell me what the virus does once it reaches the inside of the cell?"

Nancy's hand shot up into the air again.

"Ms. Wheeler, you answer quite a lot of questions in this class. Why don't you give someone else a shot, huh?"

Nancy looked dejected, but put her hand down.

Jennifer's hand slowly moved up.

"Yes, Ms. Hayford?" Mr. Reith looked a bit disappointed (Jennifer can be a bit...stupid).

Jennifer straightened up just as Nancy had, but in a mocking way. "The virus gives all the other parts of the cell a viral disease, and they all get sick. That's why they call it a virus. Then, the cell gets really sick, and starts to infect other cells with the viral disease. That's why we have red blood cells, so they quarantine the area that is infected. But not the white blood cells, those go through our veins and help our stomach to breathe carbon dioxide. Duh." Insert giggle.

Nancy looked like she wanted to barf, and Mr. Reith looked the same. "Uh...close. But, ahem, does anyone else know, um, what the virus does?"

No hands.

"Ah, well, uhm...Mr. Byers, can you tell us?"

For a few moments, Jonathan hadn't even realized he had been called on. But once he had, he was trembling, scraping his brain for the answer, when he found it. 

"Ah, the, um, cell, it...when it enters the cell it g-goes to the um, n-nucleus and it gives it the false information, which is actually, um, the instructions to m-make more viruses, and so they make the viruses a-and stuff, and then they, uh, die, and...yeah.."

There was a pause, and then, "Yes, Mr. Byers, that's correct. Good job! Now, class is almost over, and I am assigning you a partner to work on projects with for the rest of the year. Tomorrow, I want a report on how the virus enters the cell and what it does, and remember to study the vocabulary from the beginning of class! Now, your partners are as follows: Wheeler and Holland, Hayford and Hargrove, Zarhold and Mitzkisvah, Jones and Patterson, Abercrombie and Davis, Smith and Flaogher, Graves and Ford, Harrington and Byers. Off to lunch!"

The last two names repeated themselves in Jonathan's mind.

Harrington and Byers.  
Harrington and Byers.

Harrington and Byers.

 

Harrington and Byers.

 

Harrington and Byers.

 

Harrington and Byers.

 

 

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry about this, but all the chapters will be pretty short. I will try to update as often as I can! 


End file.
